Revelations
by Kallidae
Summary: I truly suck at summaries. Prologue of a story I've had in my head for some time. Angst, maybe a little OOCness of the characters. Eventually going to pair up the characters, but not sure just yet who it'll be. Better summary will come as I write more! 3
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first fanfiction that I've written for well.. anything. So please bear with me as I work out the kinks and such. Eventually there will be pairings, but I'm still trying to flesh out the story in my head as I go, so I'm not gonna put any in. Uhhh.. Yea.. so I guess here it goes. I'd love to see some comments and suggestions to better my writing, but I can live without as well :)

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own or in any way, shape or form claim the characters of Gundam Wing. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

P.O.V: Duo Maxwell

* * *

Have you ever done something that you knew right away was a bad idea, but continued to do it anyway? Yea. Me to. Maybe that's why somewhere in the back of my head, I knew that I wasn't going to go home. Maybe that's why I fought so hard; not to go home, but to take as many of them down with me as I could. Originally, the mission was about as easy as I would have expected. Reconnaissance of a supply depot, destruction of a fore mentioned supply depot, and home in time for dinner. Literally a case of "I came, I saw, I conquered, I went home.". Except.. It wasn't.

By the time that I got to my target, i knew right away something was wrong with the information that I'd been given. The Supply depot was a supply depot like a turtle was a dragon. I should have turned around, or waited for one of the other pilots to come help take them out.. but I was dumb, and thought that I could get in and out without too much trouble. Sneak in with my cloak on, take out the central command tower, leave a few explosives.. and get out of dodge. Right. And Pigs could fly. Which brings me to my current situation.

I snarled an inhuman sound as I jerked the controls and pivoted Deathscythe around to the left, bringing my thermal weapon to bear as I did so. The Leo that had grabbed my Gundam's left arm was now just a smoking ruin, and the resulting explosion took out the doll next to it. I rotated the left arm and frowned, hearing the gyros overhead grinding a little with the stress. The readout on my H.U.D Showed that the power to that arm was down fifteen percent. It wasn't a lot, not really.. but in this kind of match it meant more than I wanted to admit. My reaction times on the left were slower now by about two seconds, and I had to mentally compensate for that.

I could see the cluster of Leos and Taurus surrounding me on my screens and smiled. I'm kind of glad the others couldn't see me, the manic grin I'm sure was on my face might just have scared them. The sensors screamed in my ears and I spun my suit around again, changing my scythe to a spear and sending the neon green thermal energy through the center of the Taurus that had leveled the cannon in my direction. Boosters fired and I shot upwards, as if there was an upwards in space, and turned to avoid another attack by a Leo. Fine.. Ya'll want to play? Let's play. I reached out and keyed in my music, allowing the fast paced tempo of the rock to vibrate into my bones.

So sue me, I liked the older rock music of the millennium. Some of it was bad, but a lot of it was pretty good. I kept music saved on Deathscythes files, mostly for those long distance travel times, but occasionally for situations like this. An explosion rocked me in my harness and I grunted, turning again and rocketing towards the offending suit who'd blasted me. I guess he didn't like getting a thermal blade to the chest either. Mores the pity I suppose. As the tempo of the music increased, the sounds of Disturbed surrounding me, I screamed out my own battle cry and forged into the plethora of Oz soldiers that were trying to do the exact same thing I was: kill or be killed.

The fight went on for over an hour.. but hey, I managed to win. Sort of. The supply depot wasn't destroyed, but it was a sitting duck until they got reinforcements. I groaned, forcing my eyes to open and look at the faint readouts on my screen. "Well, this is it, buddy.. We had a good run." I knew I was bruised all over from the harness.. and one of the shoulder straps had come loose in the fighting. Part of the control panel had jumped up and bit me on the face during a particularly nasty attack. I could feel the blood across my nose and cheek had slowed down. That was good at least.

The power readings were steadily failing, and I sighed, knowing there was no way in hell I was going to even move from the spot I sat...er...floated. With a frown, I noticed that the air was getting a little stuffy - told me that my ventilation systems had failed. That...was not exactly the way I wanted to go. Death by asphyxiation. With what remained of Deathscythes power, I reached forward and tapped a few keys, sending my coordinates to the others.. along with a single word ::INCOMPLETE::. That way, they'd know they would have to come finish the job for me. I would have tried.. but I was running out of time.

As soon as I sent the message off, my screen fritzed and then went black. I could almost feel it as a heavy sigh from my Gundam. Reaching out in the sudden darkness I found myself thrown into, I rested my hand on the cool metal of the cockpit. "You did good, buddy... You did good." There was still some power in the suit, I could feel faint vibrations through my seat.. But I knew it was only a matter of time. Though, I'll be damned if I died staring at nothing. Reaching out, I opened the view so I could see the stars outside.. And the floating debris of the Leos and Taurus's that I'd destroyed. As I leaned back in the chair, letting the beauty of space sink in, I could feel the shuddering of my Gundam as the last of the power reserves gave out.

In the last vibrating shake, I closed my eyes, sighing right along with my friend. The words of Father Maxwell came back to me then, and I could hear them intoning over my head as if he was standing right next to me. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of Death, I will fear no evil." It made me chuckle and reach up to slide my fingertips over the golden cross around my neck. I wasn't particularly religious, but it seemed...fitting in a way that I'd imagine that in my last few minutes. The sun peeked out from around Earth and I couldn't help but smile, stuck watching it and unable to look away. It was beautiful. Out here, looking on the giant blue marble that was earth, I could almost let myself believe in the thought of peace.. I could almost imagine that there weren't battles going on right now across space and the earth sphere. Yea... Peaceful.

I closed my eyes with a tired frown, resting my head back against the chair. I could get used to this - this.. floating quietly thing. It reminded me of all the times I simply stayed cloaked and let the enemy carry on with their usual business.. Before I came out of nowhere and showed them what real fear was. My last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep were of a voice long-dead. Solo's yelling at me. "Rat-boy! Why did'ncha leave yerself at LEAST three ways out! Moron!"


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So, here's Chapter 1 of my Revelations story. As I said before, This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me as I learn the ins and outs of writing. :) I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this.. but I do know that somewhere along the line we'll see some character pairings... Iiii Just don't know which ones they'll be yet. Helpful, I know!

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own or in any way, shape, or form, claim the characters of Gundam Wing. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

P.O.V: Duo Maxwell

* * *

To be quite honest, I had expected to see something well...Different. You know, pearly white gates, the flaming fire pits of hell. Something like that. But I wasn't expecting...nothing. When you die, you'd think that you'd hear some voice denouncing you for your crimes, or welcoming you into the arms of the afterlife, but there wasn't anything like that either. To say that I was thoroughly confused was an understatement. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd think I'd landed myself smack dab in the middle of Purgatory. Now, wouldn't that be amusing as all hell? Too bad for Heaven, too good for Hell. Faaaaantastic.

I tried to open my eyes, to get some sort of figure of where I was, but either they wouldn't open, or when I did open them, there was absolutely nothing to see. Waving my hand back in forth in front of my face didn't seem to make much of a difference either. Well.. Shit. Purgatory AND sensory deprivation. Someone out there really had it out for me, I guess I was doomed to live out the rest of my 'life' in fits of the crazy. Who wouldn't go crazy when they have nothing to listen to and nothing to stare at? Come to think of it, I didn't feel much of anything either. Floating maybe. Now that was something I could understand - I always did fairly well in Zero G. It was kind of liberating actually, to just float around. Doing flips and rebounding off solid object was also fun.

I may or may not have been responsible for 'space battles' in the cargo compartments of Howard's ships during times of boredom. I'll tell you what, chasing people around with squishy balls while trying not to get hit yourself is pretty fun. Intergalactic dodge ball in Zero G. Maybe they should make it an official sport! I don't remember what I thought about after dodge ball..It's kind of a blank there.

Voices dragged me out from the abyss of nothingness that I was hiding in. That's strange, especially considering I couldn't hear a thing earlier. Or feel anything. Now that I was hearing things, I could feel to. Thank god I wasn't regretting that ability, it could have been a lot worse - I could have been seriously injured. As it was, I didn't feel much pain, just...a bed? I frowned, trying to open my eyes and finding to my amazement that not only did they open, but I saw a ceiling. Neat! Score one for the land of the living!

The voices that had dragged me out of sleep stopped and I saw a recognizable face with blonde hair enter my field of vision. I couldn't help the cheeky smile at Quatre's worried expression.

 **"Boo."**

 **"Duo!"** The next thing that happened could only be called a glomp by my standards. The blonde practically threw himself at me in relief. It was a little awkward, but I did return his hug. Hey, I was glad to be alive too, alright?

 **"Hey, Quatre..."** He pulled away from me with a smile about as big as he was, and looked around the room. I could see that we weren't alone, and noted with interest that Heero was leaning against one of the walls, and Trowa was seated on a chair across the room. **"And hello to you...Uhh.. can.. Anyone tell me what exactly happened?"** Or... The important question. Why the hell I'm still alive?

 **"You don't remember?"** Quatre's voice was concerned, and I shook my head. I managed to pull myself up with only a faint grunt, moving so my feet were on the floor. I noticed with a small sense of amusement that someone had changed me into a pair of my shorts - the ones that I usually slept in.

 **"Last thing I remember is taking a nap in Deathscythe."** A nap I shouldn't have woken up from, to be perfectly honest. I was in the middle of nowhere. Reaching up, I raked my fingers through my bangs and frowned at the tangles I could feel. Guess that would have to be dealt with later.

 **"Well.."** I frowned at Quatre, noting his expression had turned somewhat... nervous? What in the hell would make him nervous to tell me what happened? I wasn't dead and hanging out in some strange purgatory or something was I? **"You're actually lucky to be alive, Duo."** Ahh...Tell me something I don't know. I just looked at him, playing mindlessly with the end of my braid.

 **"You would be, if Wufei hadn't been in that sector."** Heero's voice made me look from Quatre to him, arching a brow in confusion. That made no sense, Wufei should have been hours away from me, why was he in the sector I'd been working in? The confusion must have shown on my face, because Heero spoke up again. "After you got your mission parameters, Another set came in, showing the results of new information. Since you were already gone, Wufei was the closest to you, so he was re-routed."

 **"Ah..."** I see. But that still didn't explain how in the hell I was well... You know. Breathing. **"So.. How exactly am I alive then?"** I saw Quatre's eyes widen a little bit, and shifted so I could lean back on my hands, staring at the three in the room. **"It doesn't make much sense. I know for a fact that Deathscythe's systems were completely down. By all rights, I shouldn't be alive right now.."** I should have suffocated when the air ran out.

 **"Wufei connected some of his systems into Deathscythe's to give your suit enough power to maintain life support until we were able to get you docked on one of Howard's ships."** Trowa's voice was quiet as it always was, and concise. So.. Wufei managed to somehow connect our Gundams.. and then got me onto Howard's ship? I guess that makes sense.. I wouldn't have been able to leave my suit unless it was in a pressurized and oxygenated room.

 **"...Did he finish the mission?"** I hated to ask that. It meant that I'd failed. What I hadn't expected was the faint smile I could see on Heero's face. Yea, I'm definitely dead and dreaming. There's no way Heero could smile. Quatre spoke up then, and there was an excitement in his eyes I couldn't wait to see again.

 **"You didn't destroy the Supply Depot, but you DID manage to get the enemy mobile unit. Duo, you should have seen the information.. One person shouldn't have been able to win against that many mobile suits."**

 **"Technically, Quatre, I didn't win. It's sheer dumb luck that I'm even here right now."** I frowned, hating myself. I could have at least finished off the supply depot. Or I would have, if I'd had the power in my suit to do it. "Where's Wufei now? And what about Deathscythe?"

 **"Wufei is off on a mission, he's scheduled to return tomorrow.. Howard has your Gundam for repairs right now. "** I could hear the harsh edge to Heero's voice and almost cringed, but I didn't. Instead, I nodded.

 **"What was the damage?"**

 **"Your power systems failed completely. The Gyros of the left arm were warped. There was extensive damage to the left leg and motor controls of the right. One of the wings needs to be completely rebuilt."** There was a note of finality to his voice that made me sigh, leaning forward and pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes, elbows braced on my knees.

 **"So in other words..I'm out of commission for a while."** Or forever. That amount of Gundanium was going to be a bitch to get a hold of. I'd be lucky if I could get my suit rebuilt, to be perfectly honest. I sighed at their silence - it weighed heavily in the room. I didn't blame them. After all, I'm sure I'd feel the same pity they did if it was one of them out of the fighting. **"Thanks..."**

Heero grunted, and pushed off the wall before he paused near the door. **"It's good to see you alive, Duo."** Then he was gone. I stared after him, blinking in shock at what he said. I didn't think that Heero was capable of... being nice. My shock must have been more obvious than I thought, because Trowa chuckled as he got up and headed towards the door as well.

 **"Don't look so surprised, Duo. We're all happy that you survived."** Then he was gone as well. It was all I could do not to shake my head.

 **"I've died and this is some really weird, fucked up dream."** Quatre's laugh made me cringe - had I said that out loud? The Sandrock pilot stood up and went to the door also.

 **"At least you're alive to have a dream, right?"** He left without saying anything else, I guess he knew how embarrassed I was already. Thank god.. I was alone. I threw myself back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a frown. Now what was I going to do? I didn't have a Gundam.. and without a Gundam, I doubted I'd be getting many missions. Son of a bitch. This sucked.


End file.
